1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrocyclone devices which will separate desirable particles from undesired ones in a better and more efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with known type hydrocyclone type devices is that they are not open at the top for ready access to the interior thereof for either replacement of components therein or change in size and arrangement of same.
Another problem with known type devices is that the discharge opening normally provided at the bottom of the overall vessel of the device does not have a replaceable or changeable member, nor are they generally provided with hard, wear resilient type replaceable plates.
Another problem with known type devices is that the vortex finder as generally used is not mounted in a manner which enables quick and easy replacement of the vortex finder.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are provided with a single inlet for the slurry or mix to be separated and as such an elliptical cyclone type path is formed within the vessel rather than a completely circular one. Such a structure does not permit as fine a cut or separation of the particles as desired.